Comment Scott devint Cyclope
by Orion6317
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire, Scott part faire un tour en moto et se remémore le moment où il a commencé à muter


Et Scott devint Cyclope

Note personnelle : Ceci est mon petit délire à moi. Je ne connais des Xmen que ce que j'en ai vu dans les deux films. Que ceux qui en savent plus veulent bien me pardonner de la liberté que j'ai prise.

Déclaration : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de leurs auteurs. Et bla bla bla…

Alors allons-y...

---------------------

Dans la vie de tout le monde, il y a des caps importants : l'entrée à l'école, le premier flirt, la première moto, la majorité… C'est l'occasion pour beaucoup de faire le point, de se replonger dans le passé.

Pour moi, c'est aujourd'hui.

27 ans.

Il paraît que je suis jeune, que la vie est encore devant moi… Et pourtant, j'ai le cafard.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Tant d'autres ont un destin plus douloureux que le mien. Leur mutation est un enfer quotidien, alors que moi… de quoi est-ce que je me désole ?

Mais c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai le droit de pleurer sur mon sort si j'en ai envie. Je ne veux voir personne. Je veux partir sur ma moto, avaler les kilomètres jusqu'à ce que cette tristesse qui est la mienne se soit à nouveau endormie.

27 ans. Ça y est. Désormais, j'ai passé plus d'années dans la peau d'un monstre que dans celle d'un homme normal.

Parce que jusqu'à l'adolescence, j'étais comme tout le monde. J'avais une vie normale, des amis, des rêves… Je voulais faire de la musique, devenir astronaute, cascadeur, champion de lutte, faire le tour du monde à vélo, aller travailler avec Mère Térésa…

Il paraît que j'étais mignon. Quelle ironie ! Depuis tout petit, les gens félicitaient ma mère, me prédisaient une armada de fiancées, de cœurs ravagés…

« Quel beau petit ange ! Avez-vous jamais vu un poupon avec de si belles boucles brunes et des yeux si bleus ? »

Mes yeux bleus et mes cheveux bruns ! C'est un mélange détonnant. Les filles, à ce qu'on dit, succombent toutes…

Oui, les filles m'aimaient bien. Dès la maternelle, j'avais eu des petites copines. En fait, elles me cherchaient plus que le contraire. Moi, j'aimais surtout jouer avec mes copains… et manger le goûter qu'elles m'apportaient.

C'est quand j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser plus sérieusement, que ça a débuté.

Bien sûr, c'est logique ! La mutation se dévoile à l'adolescence, moment où les hormones se mettent en marche… s'affolent. Les pensées changent, les désirs aussi, les poils poussent, la voix mue… et les phénomènes étranges apparaissent.

Pour moi, ça a débuté par une attirance indiscutable pour Magdalène, comme par hasard la plus belle fille du lycée… et par des torrents de larmes.

Combien de spécialistes n'ai-je pas consultés pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Je n'étais pas malheureux, mais c'était les chutes du Niagara sur mes joues à longueur de journées. Ça me laissait les yeux gonflés, rougis, douloureux. Les collyres, les pommades, les compresses… rien n'y faisait. Et pour cause !

Certains avaient de l'acné… Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour avoir un bouton sur le nez ! Pour ne plus avoir cette tête de dépressif ! Les lunettes noires sont vite devenues une partie de moi, un accessoire indissociable de ma personne. Je ne les enlevais que le soir, seul dans ma chambre, devant mon miroir. Et chaque soir, je voyais le rouge devenir un peu plus vif, le blanc un peu plus mince.

Devant les autres, je jouais l'indifférent, l'optimiste, celui qui ne s'inquiétait de rien. Je prétendais que ça allait mieux. D'un certain sens, ça allait mieux, en effet. Les larmes avaient fini par cesser, mais j'avais l'air d'un albinos. J'étais terrifié.

A l'age des premières boums, des premiers baisers maladroits, je me transformais en monstre ! Je n'osais plus me battre, ni faire des sports violents, par peur de perdre mes lunettes, que tout le monde voie à quel point je faisais peur.

Avec le recul, c'était si puéril. Qu'étaient de simples yeux rouges ? Ça ne m'enlevait pas mon sourire… ni mon humour. C'était seulement esthétique !

Les lunettes me donnaient un look personnel, un peu secret, un peu mystérieux. Ça me donnait un certain charme, auquel les filles n'étaient pas insensibles. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu devenir un grand séducteur. Je voyais bien dans les attitudes de mes camarades de classe, dans leur prévenance, qu'elles ne demandaient que ça, qu'elles recherchaient ma compagnie. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à draguer.

La vie pour moi n'avait plus de couleur, plus de relief. Un voile sombre avait recouvert le monde. J'avais peur. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre. Personne ne savait l'épreuve que c'était de m'observer dans mon miroir, de voir ces deux yeux rouges me fixer. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain, c'était devenu deux amandes écarlates au milieu de mon visage blanc. J'en avais si peur ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'étais si affreux !

Mais encore une fois, ce n'était que de l'esthétique. Si j'avais pu savoir, je n'en aurais pas tenu compte. J'aurais profité de ma jeunesse jusqu'à plus soif, j'aurais participé à toutes les soirées, gagné tous les championnats, appris à faire du surf. J'aurais demandé à Magdalène de m'accompagner au bal du printemps, j'aurais…

Au lieu de cela, je pleurais sur ma beauté perdue. Je passais des nuits entières à maudire ma condition, alors que mes copains de l'équipe de lutte faisaient des fêtes mémorables, s'initiaient à l'amour, vivaient leurs premières beuveries…

Que tout cela était futile !

Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, quand le pire est arrivé.

Ça a commencé un soir. Je planchais sur mon cours d'histoire, j'essayais d'apprendre le déroulement de la bataille de Little Big Horn, quand tout à coup, mon livre s'est enflammé. J'ai pas compris tout de suite. J'ai cru à une étincelle, à une braise échappée de la cheminée.

Puis, c'est arrivé dans un musée, alors qu'on devait observer attentivement le détail d'une toile de Léopold-Robert. J'ai détourné le regard juste à temps pour éviter la catastrophe… Mais on peut toujours voir la petite tache brune due à l'échauffement…

Et enfin, un autre jour, les verres de plastique de mes lunettes à trois sous ont fondu.

Au début, ce genre de chose se produisait quand j'avais les yeux posés longtemps au même endroit. Mais au fil des mois, l'exposition à mes rayons devenait de moins en moins longue, jusqu'à ce qu'un clin d'œil suffise pour embraser n'importe quoi. Les lunettes en verres fumés n'étaient plus que de maigres remparts contre ces lasers naturels.

Là encore, j'ai vu tous les spécialistes du pays, mais qu'auraient-ils pu trouver ? Qui aurait pu imaginer que la mutation n'était pas un délire d'auteur de science fiction, mais un phénomène naturel et bien réel ?

Tout ce qu'on me conseillait était de fermer les yeux ! Un ophtalmo plus éclairé que les autres a même eu l'audace de proposer de me coudre les paupières… alors que je gardais une vue excellente, presque meilleure qu'avant !

J'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école. Je vivais dans la terreur, dans la hantise de savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'osais plus ouvrir les yeux.

Officiellement, j'avais perdu la vue. Mais en fait, j'étais **_DANGEREUX. _**Tous ceux qui savaient, qui me fréquentaient, avaient peur de moi. Peur d'être frappé par mon rayon, d'être projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce par sa puissance, d'être réduit en cendres…

Plus d'une fois, j'ai eu envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Tous mes rêves s'étaient effondrés. Comment vivre encore, si tout ce que j'aimais m'était interdit ?

J'étais malheureux, et j'en voulais à tout le monde, et surtout à mes parents, d'avoir engendré ce monstre que j'étais devenu.

A cause de ça, à cause de mon attitude odieuse envers elle, ma mère est tombée gravement malade. Pendant son hospitalisation, j'ai été envoyé chez une tante qui possédait une ferme perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Avant, je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, cette tante Joséphine. Elle était toujours en train de m'embrasser, de me pincer les joues, de me traiter comme un bébé… Mais c'est vers elle que j'ai repris goût à la vie.

Elle avait le bon sens inhérent aux gens de la terre. Elle était naturelle, un peu rustre, mais d'une générosité extraordinaire. C'est pour ça, elle a refusé de me laisser me lamenter dans mon lit à ne rien faire. Elle a refusé de me traiter comme un handicapé bon à rien. Elle ne savait pas, au début. Elle croyait ce qu'on lui avait dit : que je ne voyais plus rien. Mais ça ne l'a pas retenue. Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me pousser à apprendre à me débrouiller, à faire la cuisine, à nourrir les cochons, à monter à cheval.

Jusqu'au jour où j'en ai eu assez. Je n'ai plus pu supporter ces pansements sur mes paupières. J'ai voulu ouvrir les yeux, regarder les montagnes, être ébloui par le soleil, voir où je mettais les pieds, vérifier que mes chaussettes n'étaient pas dépareillées, que je n'avais pas mis ma chemise à l'envers.

J'ai piqué une crise. J'ai envoyé balader tout le monde. J'ai cassé tout ce qui m'est tombé sous la main, et j'ai fini par chialer comme un bébé en hurlant que ce n'était pas juste.

Ma tante ne s'est pas mise en colère. Elle m'a calmé. Elle m'a écouté, et elle a compris. Sans rien dire, elle m'a ordonné de m'habiller, et on est parti se balader tous les deux. Longtemps on a marché. Elle m'a décrit tout ce qu'elle voyait. Et soudain, elle m'a demandé de me coucher sur une couverture. Délicatement, elle a ensuite enlevé les sparadraps… et j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux !!!

Le bonheur de ce moment !

Tout était dans les teintes roses. Mais j'ai **_VU_** le ciel et les étoiles. Des milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient pour moi ! J'étais dans une grande clairière, en un endroit où je ne pouvais blesser personne, ni faire aucun dégât, à part élaguer quelques cimes d'arbres.

J'aurais passé la nuit à observer le ciel. Après tant de mois, presque une année, passés dans l'obscurité totale, ça me paraissait la plus belle chose, le plus beau spectacle auquel il m'avait été donné d'assister !

Dès lors, ma tante m'a emmené chaque jour dans un endroit dégagé. Elle m'accordait ce qu'elle pouvait de liberté, elle essayait de varier les points de vue, mais en prenant garde à chaque fois à ce qu'il soit sûr et sans danger pour moi ou les autres.

Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Grâce à elle, grâce à Joséphine, j'ai pu supporter ma condition. Cela m'était impossible à l'accepter, mais j'ai repris un semblant de courage, la volonté de devenir autonome…

Jusqu'au jour où un homme étrange assis dans un fauteuil roulant, poussé par une magnifique femme noire aux longs cheveux blancs, est arrivé à la ferme.

Il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il s'est présenté comme étant le Professeur Xavier. Il m'a dit ce que je voulais entendre : que je n'étais pas le seul, que des milliers d'adolescents étaient dans mon cas tout autour du monde, et que tous passaient par les mêmes angoisses, les mêmes épreuves, les mêmes terreurs. Et il a terminé en me proposant de rejoindre quelques uns de mes pairs dans une école spéciale, où je pourrais apprendre à apprivoiser mon « pouvoir ».

J'ai accepté immédiatement. D'autant plus qu'il m'a assuré pouvoir créer des verres résistants à la puissance de mon rayon.

Et depuis, je fais partie des Xmen. J'ai retrouvé une vie normale. Cela n'a pas été facile. Il a fallu du temps jusqu'à ce que je considère ma mutation comme un avantage, que je puisse en plaisanter.

Mais maintenant, j'ai la plus merveilleuse fiancée de la terre. J'ai des amis sincères. Je refais du sport, j'ai ressorti ma guitare, et je suis utile aux autres…

Mon univers est simplement baigné de rose. Mais c'est une couleur magnifique, lorsqu'elle auréole le sourire de Jean Grey.

J'en oublie même certains jours que je ne suis pas normal. Je n'en souffre plus. Sauf lorsqu'un enfant regarde bizarrement mes lunettes, et qu'il se fait remettre à l'ordre par sa mère qui ne veut pas qu'il approche un monstre…

27 ans.

Il y a 14 ans qu'aux yeux de certains, j'ai perdu mon statut d'être humain. Tous comptes faits, cela n'est pas si mal.

Que serais-je devenu si je n'avais pas muté ? Un pauvre looser, mécano dans une station service minable, père de 5 enfants, et marié à une femme usée par ses maternités et son boulot de serveuse comme l'est Magdalène, qui s'était tournée vers le capitaine de l'équipe de lutte…

Décidément, je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! Je suis bien. Je suis heureux. Il faut que je retourne à l'institut. Je sais qu'ils m'ont préparé une surprise. Il faut que je rentre avant que Logan ait découpé le gâteau, et qu'il ait recommencé à faire la cour à ma Jean. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre ce soir… peut-être que si je lui laisse les clés de ma moto…

Vraiment oui, la vie est belle !


End file.
